Princess of Dragons
by Deathryuger
Summary: After killed in her ways after graduation party Niki the 15-years old girl who has obsession with males fukkin attend school in Kuoh academy as a devil after reincarnated by Alichino clan devil Lagred Alichino the 2nd year student and the leader of 'Cacciator Universe', FemOcxMale Harem. (Slightly/AU)
1. Introduction

**Character Information:**

* * *

**Name:** Niki Kamata

**Alias:** Platinum Dragon Princess

Fukkin Dragon Princess (shared with Thyrus)

Tonikichi/play words of tonkichi which mean idiot (by Rias)

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Reincarnated Devil, Human (former)

**Occupation:** First-year student

**Ranking:** Pawn (x8)

**Appearance: **Niki is the girl with shoulder-length dark purple hair and black eyes. She has lack of female three size. In the school she wears a female Kuoh uniform and brown shoes, when she not attend school she wears a grey jacket and purple shirt inside it, red plaid skirt and blue sneakers.

**Likes:** Bishounen, biseinen, and she also don't mind if she has bichuunen (handsome middle aged man like Dohnaseek for example), males ABS

**Dislikes:** Rias and other Kuoh onee-sama

**Personality:** Niki is lazy, laidback and casual talk person but get serious in need times but sometime she can bewildered, lustful, and become an sly pervert. She also obsessed with male Fukkin (abdominal muscle), has strong sense of justice but she won't admitted it and get insulted when seen someone hurt or killed by others.

**Bio:** Niki killed after returns from her graduation celebration party by Fallen angel named Sid. In dying state Niki reincarnated by Lagred Alichino the leader of small vigilante group named 'Cacciator Universe' and become his pawn. Niki accept to join the hunters and Ragled's peerages for fullfill her ambition to collect Personal bishie, a harem in her terms. Niki attend to Kuoh with help of her King.

**Skill and Abilities:**

**Freestyle hand-to-hand combats**

**Fukkingan** - Allow her to look male enemy movement or will by looks their abs aura

******Weapon:** Vajra, a near indestructible dragon killing trident. has a thunder element.

**Sacred Gear:**

**Lost longinus Charged Driver aka Platinum dragon Princess Belt.**

**Sacred Gear Appearance:** Charged Driver is a Platinum metallic belt which affixed with a dragon winged plate and dark purple gem on its middle. This sacred gear contains a soul of Thyrus the malicious Infernal dragon (Enryuu) or also known as Terni Dragon and also often called as Wyvern dragon. Rias gremory labeled it as another Boosted Gear.

**Sacred Gear Abilities:**

- Increase the user 5% powers per-hit  
- Transfers increased power to other people or items.

**Balance break:**

**Femme Scale Mail** - Her Scale mail form design is unique but still can compared with Issei or Vali's . Its color scheme consists of many shades of metallic-white only, its shape decidedly feminine in nature, even so far as to have small breast-like protrusions at the chest area and has single dark purple diamond on it. Her bracers has wingblade like decoration. While transform Charged Driver will announces **"Terni Dragon Balance Break"**.

**Niki's Illegal Trident Move:**

Niki also can use promotion without consent of a king and also can changes her scale mail. She got this ability with Issei's help (after defeat his three promotion form with effort).

**Terni Umbran Knight Saber Form - **Niki form accessed from the Knight promotion and armed by Katana like **Holy killer Umbran Saber**. In this form, Niki's scale mail chest and left arm armor turn a shade of dark red called **Draco Valor**. Her form capable to use godspeed like ability and perform **Umbran Evil Royal Cutter** where's Niki perform a samurai stance then slash her enemy with her brutal speed slash until he/she died. When she shout the form sacred gear will announce **"Umbran Knight Saber"**.**  
**

**Terni Lucent Bishop Magnum Form -** Niki's form accessed from the Bishop promotion and granting her access to the **Evil Light Lucent Magnum**. In this form, Niki's Scale mail chest/right arm armor turn a shade of dark blue called **Draco Wise**. While in this state, Niki loses most of his strength and agility, but gains a mastery of long range combat and grants a huge amount of magics necessary perform **Lucent Death Penalty** where Niki shot an high concentrated magic bullet to enemy and kill him/her instantly. When she shout the form the sacred gear will announce **"Lucent Bishop Magnum"**.

**Terni Rampage Rook Hammer form -** Niki's form accessed from rook promotion and granting him access to the massive **Enraged Hell Rampage Hammer**. In this form, Niki's entire upper body gains bulky armor turn a shade of Black called **Draco Mighty**. Niki loses most of her speed but gains unbelievable strength, able to overpower a enemies easily also she can perform **Rampage End** where she charges amount of demonic energy makes her Hammer larger than its normal size then she strike it to enemies. When she shout the form sacred gear will announce **"Rampage Rook Hammer"**.**  
**

**Sinister Platinum Promotion Call/Arch Queen** - Accessed by the summoning of all three promotions. In this form, Niki's left arm turns into the Valor, his right arm turns into the Wise arm and his upper body turns into the Mighty Breast. Niki can only assume this form for five minutes before its power becomes lethal to her. Arch Queen form was able to perform the **Draconic Crash** A powerful slash with the Umbran Saber enforced from the brute strength of Arch Queen Form.

**Juggernaut Drive:** Niki Juggernaut Drive form is identical to her Scale Mail with some key differences. While its head is the same in terms of general shape, it sports a dark glass shield that covers her face. Its hue is less vibrant, albeit brighter silvery-grey. It retains the long rod-like thrusters but in place of the sonar-like disc and dark purple cape on her back which can transformed to glide wing.

**Juggernaut Drive, Heavenly Infernal Imperial Dragon Princess:** Similar with her normal Juggernaut form but her cape become red with bluish-white flame theme as a result from her sacred gear fusion with Issei and Vali's. Her left arm become Welsh Dragon Arm with its scale mail helmet as her shoulder pad. Her Right arms become Vanishing Dragon arm with its scale mail helmet shoulder pad.

**Relationships:**

Souji Kamata - Father/deceased

Anna Kamata - Mother/deceased

Shiori Kamata - Grandmother

Nehema -

Rias Gremory/Tabasco hair - Rival

Himejima Akeno/Sparky woman - Rival

Sona Sitri/ Four eyes - Rival

Shirley Wolfe/Lagred's Rook - Friend

Issei Hyoudou - Both fetish dragon

**Personal bishies (harems):**

**Ocs.**

Lagred Alichino aka Prince of Strongest Fist (Nikki's king)

Kurama Mitsuki aka Yamabushi of meteor (Lagred's queen)

Rikudou Kosuke (Lagred's Knight)

Alvert Oz (Lagred's Bishop)

Raimon (Lagred's Bishop)

Victor von stein (Lagred's rook)

Elliot Kite (Lagred's knight)

**DxD Canon.**

Dohnaseek

Riser Phenex

Kiba Yuuto

Sairaorg Bael

Vali Lucifer

Gasper Vladi

Bikou

**Minor Cross-overs.**

Dante of the Devil May Cry 3

Misaki Yata of the K Project

Sol Badguy of the Guilty Gear

Sebastian of the Kuroshitsuji

Cloud Strife of the Final Fantasy VII

Jin Kisaragi of the Blazblue

**Quote:**

_Maybe men can lie but their fukkin can't!_

_All onee-sama in this school better off dead in hell!_

* * *

**A/N: You can RnR if you want, but no flamings**


	2. Platinum Life 1

**- Platinum Life 1 -**

**The Black Haired Boy In My Dream**

**Prologue**

_Urgh... The stab wound in my chest, i even can't move my fingers, i just can see the black leather hood jacket young guy and black leather pants with detailed metal accessory plus there's pair of black wings on his back. If I had not come home lately._

_"Killing a living beings it was really fun! Especially the innocent fool human like you." He said as give me horrible smile_

_"Stay away from the girl"_

_Another person? Yes! He's a boy, my sight is blur but i can see his black hair and his glowing ruby eyes. He walked towards evil hooded guy _

_"Alichino boy! Back for more?!"_

_Without any the black haired boy clenching his punch and rushed to he guy as well as that guy rushed to the boy but... _

_GAKKINN!_

_My eyes become darker and darker as hear a clash from both of them. __This is my end_

_"Don't die..."_

_The last word what i hear..._

* * *

**Kamata apartment**

"KAMATA! WAKE UP! YOU WILL LATE FOR YOUR FIRST SCHOOL!"

"UWAAAH!"

Ouch! I fall from the bed because sound of megaphone! Urgh..

"Obaa-san!, must you did that every day?!"

" GO BATH AND WEAR YOUR UNIFORM!"

"ACK! I understand obaa-san!" I replied run to the bathroom.

My name is Niki Kamata, 15 year or you can call me Niki-chan and the grumpy oldwoman who yelled me is Shiori Kamata, my obaa-san and the owner of our family modest apartment. My parents? My parents is death ten years ago in a flight accident.

I'm also new student of Kuoh Academy. Oddly i never think to attend to that school. But i had been registered by a person named name is Lagred Alichino. I don't know him but when i saw 'Alichino' in his surname. I have a feeling he's the jet-black haired boy who i met in my dream.

"Niki are finished? The breakfast is ready!"

"One more second obaa-san!" I said as i look white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents uniform... Guh! Must i wear this... Complicated uniform? I more like wear a sailor than this...

"NIKI!"

Ack! Can that grumpy oldwoman take patient? Sometime i'm sick with she and her megaphone! Is she not embarassed with her apartment residents?!

"Yes Obaa-san!"

After wearing this troublesome uniform i was out from my bedroom to dining room for have a breakfast. Obaa-chan looked at me with female Kuoh uniform.

"Ah! That uniform is suited for you!" Obaa-san said smiled at me

"Thanks Obaa-san" You must be kidding me...

I sat on my seat and take the rice from the cooker and put it on my bowl as i eat it with teriyaki using my chopsticks

After finishing my food, i take my side bag and go outside the apartment.

"Bye Obaasan!" I said as i leave her then go to my new school.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

Ah! I finally arrived. I seen the Europe styled school in front my lazy eyes. This is Kuoh Academy? Not bad for an elite school! But on't like the uniform looks so dull for me

When i entered the school suddenly i saw shaggyback with Kuoh's male uniform inside his blazer he wears red shirt. He runs and try to escape from two kendo girls plus with their shinai.

"Come back here you perverts!" One of girl shouted to him

I think i must save him, then i sneak follow the boy. I saw the boy started to exhausted then i pulled and take him to the bushes. "Whoa! Who are.." I covered his mouth before he finished his sentence. "Sssshh... Quiet.. Or they'll see us" I said. The who look one year older than me is nodded

"Damn we lost him! How slick he is! If i found that pervert again i'll sure he never see a sunlight anymore" The other girl said as the both leave us.

After the girls gone we're came our from the bushes "Pheww thank you for saving me! My name is Issei Hyoudou, second year highschooler and you?" The boy asked as he introduced himself.

"Niki, Niki Kamata and i here as first year student i'm here because i registered by the person named Lagred Alichino. " I said with my casual talk like an usual

"LAGRED!" Issei-senpai shocked when i said Lagred.

Crap! He almost makes me deaf!

"Geez! Calm down! What happened to you senpai!"

Then Issei-senpai take a breath, try to calmed himself "Y-you and that damned handsome student...?!" He said with widened

Huh? Popular? What do you mean?

Still curious with but the first year student is gathered and makes their lines "Crap! I'll late for welcoming ceremony!" I panicked as i leaving Issei-senpai.

"Phew... I almost late..." I panted as standing at my lines, hears a speech of School counselor who has wavy blond hair and blue eyes who introduced himself as Alvert Oz. After the ceremony i was go to my class, met some friends.

After class end i met Issei-senpai again but this time he with two another student one is boy a with glasses and the the others is baldy. Hmmm... It will be another surprise?

"Niki-chan!" Issei-senpai called me as he waving his hand.

"Issei-senpai!" I walked towards them.

"Thanks for safe me earlier, now how i must repay you?" Issei-senpai said, smiled as he turned to his two friends with furious eyes

"He still mad" The baldy boy said

"Hey, that's a critical situation y'know" The glassy boy chimed

"So you can leave me in trouble?!" Senpai asked the turned again to me "You want i buy you a bread or drinks?"

I sighed and raised my palm to Issei-senpai "Please no... " I said because i'm don't want snacking for today.

"So what do you want?" The glassy asked.

"I want a new edition B-men and Japanese Filament magazine" I replied with blushed smile.

"WHAT!" Issei-senpai and his two friend yelled.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"That magazine for adult women market, I won't buy naked man magazine! That's disgusting!" Issei-senpai yelled

"But you say you promised you will repay me right?"

I can see baldy and glassy is chuckled.

"Shut up Matsuda, Motohama! That's not funny!" Senpai shouted "Okay i'll fulfill your request" he grumbled.

What's wrong with him. that's a normal girl want.

The both stopped their laugh "Ahaha, i can't believe we met a all-flat perverted girl..." The glassy smiled as he wiped his fake tear.

I feel offended with four eyes word, i mean... What? I'm not pervert! Okay, i'm pervert... And all-flat it's okay!

"Oh! I forget to introduce her. Her name is Niki Kamata" Issei senpai introduced me as i says.

"Nice to meet you"

"My name is Motohama and his name is Matsuda" The four eyes said as he introduce his baldy friend.

Hmm... I have something stuck inside my heart... Oh yes!

"Issei-senpai! I hear you says the student named Lagred is a damned... Why?" I asked

That three boys is paused for a moment...

"Why? You're mute?"

"Ah no! I just feel annoyed a bit when you asked him to us..." Issei-senpai bowed and muttered

I also saw his two friend also look sad. Issei-senpai raised his head, started his story "When the came the we think we can lived feel happily because the popular onee-sama in this school and number of schoolgirls is lot more than schoolboys. I think i can fulfill my dream to collect girls and become a Harem King... But THEY! They ruined all! They came with their damned handsomeness make girls turned away from us and become popular Ouji-sama of this school in a instant!"

Damn! Issei-senpai's yell is loud! You mad senpai?! One more time you can make me got a total deafness!

"Calm down senpai... Now, tell me who's the onee-sama and oujisama in this school" I asked in curiousness.

"Okay, there's three popular schoolgirls and three popular schoolboys in this school. The popular schoolgirls is Rias Gremory, has red hair that can tempting anyone. Her sexy body can alluring every man desires." Issei-senpai said enthusiastically.

Wow! I don't know i'll have tough rival here. I take out my book and write her as my rival list.

"Next Himejima Akeno has black hair and she also has sexy body. She is a person who is rumored as the last woman still has ponytail hairstyle at Kuoh academy and shrine maiden." Matsuda said continuing Hyoudou explanation. Ok! Another tough rival HI-ME-JI-MA A-KE-NO.

"And the popular last Sona Sitri aka Souna Shitorii. She is the most beautiful and strict woman, she also student council president in here. Next! We'll continued to most dangerous enemy for male like us the ouji-sama" Motohama-senpai said as pushed his glasses turned serious when he says ouji-sama"

Sona Sitri? Souna Shitori? Meh! That's just transformation from hepburn katakana to hiragana. And now, yeah! I'm really curious since i like bishounen, biseinen and male ABS.

"In 2nd year class has many ouji-sama but, only three the schoolboys who has hi-level damnsomeness. The first ranker ouji-sama is Lagred Alichino he has very pure black hair, his red eyes is red like ruby and his body so athletically muscular. You can identify him because he's only in this schoolboys who wears a choker. He always act cold to the girls around him even to Onee-sama like Rias Gremory so the student call him the ice-hearted prince, FYI he also strongest kickboxing athlete in our school"

Black hair? Is he...? No, that's probably just a coincidence. Also is he has a ABS?

"The second ouji-sama is Kurama Mitsuki he's the boy with silky long golden hair. He rumored work as female kabuki actor at stage in this city. his feminine feature and otome-kei nature, makes him some boys 'fall' for him and the girl armired them. Ick! I think they're already lose their minds" Issei grumbled with repulsion

"And the last one is Yuuto Kiba, he's our classmate, that blonde boy has high reputation because beside handsome, he is polite to other students..."

Hmm... Another bishounen! Oh! I almost forget "Issei-senpai when you will buy my magazine?"

"After school" Issei-senpai said as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright! After school! I will waiting you at bookshop"

Then I looked at my wrist watch. Yup! It's the time! "My class is started... Bye senpai! And also... you three must more sly in peeping"

"Ahhh! How You know our ero-habit?!" The three boys shouted

I smiled and giggled "Because a perverts can guess what another pervert do"

"YOU'RE REALLY PERVERTED GIRL?!

I grinned confidently and ignoring shock then leave them for my class.

* * *

**Bookshop**

"Here! The magazines which you want!" Issei yelled, give my favorite magazine to me

I grabbed the magazine and hug it tightly "Aww thanks! Yeah.. Male ABS is justice..." As i looked Issei-senpai glared at me like a freak

"Whatever" He sighed as we walked

"Senpai, you say you want become harem king"

"Oh yes! That's my dream since i at junior highschool! I'll surround myself with my harem and got that title hahahahaha!

I just set pokerface. I has not a dream but i has an ambition, collect a personal bishies, a great legion of personal bishies.

"I think we would fit each other" I smiled at senpai.

"Yeah! I think you're my first female friend" Senpai rubbed his head with smile

We walk to return to home because we've same route. Then we saw the silky black haired school girl with slender walking approach us, she has sexy body features different with me especially at ummm, err... Ah, forget it...

"You are Issei Hyoudou?" The girl stared at Issei-senpai

"Yeah, yeah that's he is" I said in lazy attitude, wait... She know Issei-senpai name?!

"My name is Amano Yuuma, please go out with me"

Haa? Are you kidding me?

"What?" Issei-senpai asked with tone of disbelief and me too!

"I love you Hyoudou-kun please go out me"

I can see Issei-senpai smile widely and says "Yes! Finally i have a girlfriend!"

Honestly i don't know i must happy or not. But, i can feel a hostile tense from the girl named Amano Yuuma but i won't looking for trouble and ruined Issei-senpai happiness...

"Oh! I'd better returns to home. You can go for your personal chat, senpai" I run and waved my hand to him and his new girlfriend.

* * *

**In front of Kuoh Academy/Afterschool**

"This my girlfriend Amano Yuuma" Issei senpai introduced his girlfriend to Motohama and Matsuda.

"What?!" Motohama shocked.

"Holy Moly..." As well as Matsuda with tears fell down to his cheek.

"They just met last night" I said casually.

"And Niki you know that?! Damn!" Four eyes gritted his teeth.

Meh! i don't care if Issei-senpai has a girlfriend... But what the hell? Again? This hostile tense... And that's from 'her'?

"Oh! I'll late! I've to go home..."

"Wait, Niki!" Issei-senpai called to stop me.

"What is it senpai?"

Issei senpai run towards me and give whispers to me...

"Can you watch the date today, i'm afraid with Motohama and Matsuda's jealousy. They maybe can ruined my first date"

Seriously I attempted to refuse but... Issei senpai says.

" You know when i buy my porn magz i unittentionally saw the one of The B-men star poster Byakuya Shirosaki and it's limited, i'll buy it for you but if you i agree request but if you won't nevermind..."

Damn! He got my weakness! "Alright! Alright you win!"

Issei-senpai continue whispering and tell me where he and Yuuma dating spot, I nodded.

"Ok, see you all later!" I said as i return to home for change my clothes.

* * *

**Date watching day**

I've wearing a grey hoodie, white sneakers, black skirt. For the equipment... I don't need that just bag which contains my ehm... adult women market magazine.

At Issei-senpai dating spot. I seen... Nothing! Nothing suspicious and i not seen sign of Motohama nad Matsuda. Except, a mysterious person who gives a pamphlet to senpai.

Yup! Is she is Amano Yuuma-san came after Issei-senpai. Now i must act normally so i'm not suspected as a stalker.

Just in few minutes i must go from one shop to other shop then ended at a cafe. I'm watching Issei-senpai looking with smile to Yuuma-san who eating her Chocolate parfait as i drinking my strawberry milkshake and read my favorite magz. One only thing on my mind i hope a handsome prince come towards me and become my boyfriend

Finally i follow them at park. Gosh, that's make me exhausted... I hide behind tree looking at the lovebirds from far.

Because i think everything is okay, my job if finished and i walk slowly to return my comfortable home then got my reward tomorrow. But, suddenly i feel hostile tense again plus someone like stabbed by something... Sharp! And fast!

I came out from my hiding place. Then i saw a horrible sight... Issei-senpai's stomach is perforated and his blood is flowing out! And i saw Yuuma-san has a crow like wings

This condition remembered my with my dream although it has some different. It's a dream too? No, this is not a dream... Because... I can see it clearly!

"Y-you k-killed Issei-senpai..." I said and i'm shock

"So what? You'll join him too!" Yuuma-san glared, give a cold smile and she walked towards me. Soon she transform to BDSM like clothes... One word, disgusting! She manifested a magenta rod... No! A spear! She want throw it to me?

"Why?! Why you kill Issei-senpai?!" I asked, angered to her although i have a fear in my heart.

"Hey, don't blame my deeds. The god give this idiot the Sacred Gear which give a stumble to my leader... You also can blame god because i'll kill you now" Yuuma-san grinned at me.

"But that's not mean you can kill someone as you pleased! You think who you are! You damn crow whore!" I screamed at her and swearing her with a she must got

"Lowly crap! Your mouth also full of crap! And i'll shut that forever!"

*GYUNN!

What! Damn! She so fast! What should i do? I will die, i will die!

*DONN!

"Uargh!"

Huh? The Yuuma-san has beaten?! She's knocked far away from me. But, by who? Then i see the boy with jet-black hair with male Kuoh uniform with open up button shirts and he has choker on his neck.

"Stay away from my servant! Retarded crow!"

He glared the crow woman with his glowing ruby eyes. No one else

"You are..."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_Niki: Next time on **Princess of Dragons**..._

_Crimson haired girl: The boy helped Niki from fallen angel then take her to his Vigilante group 'Cacciator Universe' and introduce himself as Lagred Alichino of Malebranche_

_Niki: Hey! Who are you? Why you interrupt my line?_

_Crimson haired girl: *ignoring Niki. Next chapter, **"I'm Not Human Anymore?"**. See ya! *wink her eyes and playing her tongue cutely_

_Niki: OI!_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for long post. I must have re-edited the profile although it has not signify changes. OK! I added Dohnaseek as Niki's harem! Sorry about the grammar! RnR and no flamings.**


End file.
